The Destiny of Lelouch
by Code Geass Viceroy Destiny
Summary: My first fanfic! Please be nice! Lelouch happens to bump into a young girl named Destiny, who changes his view on life... and love. AU, somewhat crack-ish fic LelouchxOC with minor Kalulu and Suzalulu if you squint. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this Fanfic, except for Destiny, I made her up.

*Chapter 1*

Her hair flowed freely in the autumn breeze, slowly swaying as if it were a tropical flower. The gentle pink and rose color mixed perfectly with her gentle skin tone.

"Kallen!" Lelouch called. She turned around and stared lightly into his somber purple eyes, gazing at his perfect midnight-black hair.

"What's up Lelouch?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, as you may or may not know, we are getting a new student here and Ashford and I thought the two of us could give her a traditional Ashford welcome," he replied. "We could surprise her with a tour of the school, followed by a little party with some of the student council members, let her make some new friends on her first day." Kallen blushed at the idea of just him and her, with the new student of course, roaming the halls without any distractions…

"Are you okay with the idea?" Lelouch snapped her out of her daydream and she randomly blurted out, "Uh, sure as long as it's okay with Madame Pres., yeah." He nodded, and began to walk down the hall to the student council room. She heard the door shut and left for her next class.

The next day, Lelouch was walking around the campus when all of a sudden; he bumped into a cream-haired brunette, who looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She apologized.

"No, it's okay, really. I shouldn't have been walking with my eyes closed," he replied formally. He helped her pick up her books and noticed she had a map of the school and a brand-new schedule in her hand. "Hey, are you that new student everyone has been talking about?"

"Um, yeah I guess I am… My name is Destiny; it's a pleasure to meet you." He looked into her eyes, which were a sharp yellow-orange in one, and a gentle sea blue in the other. He blushed a little, and to cover it up he bowed (which was respectful according to student council rules) and said, "The pleasure's all mine, my name is Lelouch, I am a member of the school's student council. Hey, if you're free after school, go to the gym at around 3:30, the student council will be glad to meet such a promising young student." He realized what he'd said, and he felt his face turn a bright shade of red. He quickly added, "Well, I better get to class, it was nice to meet you Destiny," he said, turning around almost running back inside the building.

"_What a strange young boy… oh well. I better get to…"_ she looked at her schedule and thought, "_math in room 2-D." _She tucked her books under her arm and walked to her next period. Strangely enough, she did not know that encounter was eventually going to turn her whole world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this Fanfic, except for Destiny, I made her up.

*Chapter 2*

"LULU!" Lelouch only had a 3-second warning (which was good enough for him) and barely missed a flying tackle/hug from Suzaku and sent him flying into the wall. "Dang it, Suzaku, how many times to I have to tell you, DON'T TRY TO HUG ME, ESPECIALLY WHEN I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" "Sorry…" Suzaku said muffled behind a foot of concrete. Kallen walked up and said, "I'll go get the nurse… really, though Lelouch, must you knock him into the wall?"

"Yes." Lelouch replied casually. Kallen walked back down the hallway, and then Lelouch turned around to face Suzaku and said, "Sorry, you just know that I don't like it when you hug me." He pulled Suzaku's red face off of the wall and put Suzaku's arm over his shoulder, and his hand around Suzaku's waist. Just then, the bell rang and he thought, "_Oh crap… the teacher can't know I was late, or that I broke Suzaku's face!" _He came to a bench and put Suzaku down, and then he turned around and sped to math class.

When he walked in the room, he noticed a familiar cream-colored hair tone, and remembered, "_It's that girl!"_ He walked over to his seat, and sat down next to her.

"Oh, it's you again! You might not remember me but we literally bumped into each other earlier." Lelouch felt himself blush a little and said, "Oh, yeah… you're Destiny, right?"

"Yup. I hope I can meet some more nice people," Lelouch felt his face get a little warmer. "…like you. Didn't you say to come to the gym after school?"

"Yes, I did. I just got our little surprise cleared by the president of the student council, and everything is all set up. Be sure to swing by, I know you will like it." The teacher walked into the room and said, "Okay class today we will be learning about Quadratics." The class groaned but took out their note sheets.

"Lelouch!" The teacher seemed to raise her voice.

"Yes?" he politely responded.

"Would you please share your notes with… Destiny, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Destiny popped in.

"Thank you. As I said, please share your notes with her and inform her on what we have been doing." She and Lelouch started talking and he realized when she is not scared out of her mind, her voice is very sweet and smooth, almost like a song, each word carefully flowing out of her mouth, one after another, with a perfect melody to it.

"So, quadratics, right?" Her gentle voice somehow snapped Lelouch out of his thoughts, and he said, "Yeah, it is just the basics, so it shouldn't be too hard." (Please remember that this is a high school! Quadratics should seem pretty easy to them!) The bell rang, which ended math, and they walked to gym class together. They were cut off at the locker rooms, but Lelouch didn't mind. He would see her again after they changed. When he walked into the gym, he could see the outline of her body a little more clearly, before she was wearing a lightly baggy sweater. He felt himself turn red as his eyes began to wander from her face.

"Snap out of it you perv!" Suzaku walked up and gave him a sharp smack on the head with his tennis racket. Lelouch smacked him back. "What the heck was that for? You don't even know what I was doing!"

"I didn't need to. I know you well enough Lelouch, and I know that A, you like her," Lelouch felt himself turn a deep shade of beet red now. "…B, you only turn that shade of red if you were looking at her-OW FREAK IT!" Lelouch smacked him clear across the face and covered his mouth before he could continue his sentence, as Destiny was coming into earshot.

"So, we're doing tennis now?"

"Sure are. Next up is track, but that is next class." He could only do his best to keep Suzaku from speaking, but sadly that was not good enough.

"Ahh!" Suzaku began gasping for air as Lelouch forgot he was also covering Suzaku's nose by accident.

A whistle blew and the students went to their assigned nets.

"Okay, Lelouch you will be paired up with Suzaku, and Destiny, you can be partners with Kallen. You will both go to the same net today."

"Yes Ms. Sakura…" They both replied at the same time.

"Lelouch is something the matter?" The teacher asked him. Lelouch remembered that he was still beet red from his talk with Suzaku and couldn't clear it so he stayed silent.

"Oh, you do look like you have a fever." Destiny put the back of her hand up to his forehead, which only made him blush more.

"Destiny, I hate to do this to you on your first day, but Suzaku and Kallen have already missed a lot of gym class, they need to stay. Will you walk Lelouch to the nurse?"

"Sure." Destiny replied in her melodic voice. She took Lelouch's hand and began to walk him down to the school nurse. He asked her, "Is it okay if I drop back for a little bit, just incase the nurse wants to ask you what happened first?" Destiny did not really understand why he asked her that, but she said, "Sure." About halfway down to the nurse, Destiny's ankle turned over and she fell down, facing Lelouch. (She was lying on her back.)He couldn't stop walking in time, and ended up falling on top of her. As she was getting up, he put his arms out to stop himself from falling, accidentally pinning hers down. The looked into each other's eyes for a little, then before Lelouch could get up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Lelouch felt something he had only dreamed of before.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story except for Destiny, I made her up.

*Chapter 3*

As Lelouch could not believe what just happened, he could feel a little bit of guilt. As he was enjoying what was going on, a short 15-year old with dark brown hair and shocking blue eyes walked up.

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

"Who are you? And what do you mean?" Lelouch said as he pulled away from Destiny.

"I mean, you just did something you probably shouldn't have done," the strange girl said.

"Again, who are you? And also, again, what do you mean?" Lelouch was very confused. Once again, the girl spoke, "My name is Tori, and I know you used your Geass on her. By the way, don't try it on me. It won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work? AND HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW I HAVE GEASS?"

"I'm not stupid, I saw you use Geass on her, and her eyes are outlined with red now. You don't have to be Sherlock to figure it out." She responded in a way that Lelouch could not be offended by somehow.

"Either way, you have to do something now. I think you know what it is." She sounded a little hoarse, and Lelouch covered his mouth at the thought. However, he could not let anyone know. Lelouch began to walk towards her, and then she said, "Wait, what are you doing?" Lelouch cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss indescribable with words. She did not do anything, so he figured his guess was right. She just wanted him to kiss her. Just then, her eyes flew open as soon as she realized what he was doing.

"WHY THE H*** DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" (Be warned, she is a frequent curser, as Tori is only guest-starring in my fanifc. You may know her from Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori's fanfics. By the way, I know her in real-life, and I already got the okay.)

"Well I thought when you said, 'you have to do something now. I think you know what it is,' I thought you meant to kiss you…" Lelouch tried his best to sound innocent. Apparently it didn't work.

"F*** NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She seemed to scream. Meanwhile, while they were shouting at each other, Lelouch's Geass began to wear off.

"What the heck? Lelouch, are you okay?" Lelouch and Tori turned around at the same time; they were facing each other.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE AWAKE ALREADY?" They shouted. Lelouch had to rephrase it quickly.

"Oh, I mean, you are fully awake now? Don't you remember you stopped to lie down? I already went to the nurse."

"I don't remember doing that, but oh, well." Destiny began to walk towards Tori. (Remember, Tori is ridiculously short.)

"Aww, are you lost little girl?" Destiny asked as she began to rub Tori's hair.

"GET OFFA ME B****! I'M NO LITTLE GIRL, I'M FIFTEEN D****T!" Tori began to scream. Destiny flinched back as she realized that this strange girl was fifteen; she was just very short.

"Sorry, I didn't' know. I just-" she was interrupted by Tori.

"Just assumed I was a little kid 'cuz I'm short? Ugh, I guess its ok. Lots of people think that."

"I guess I'll see you later." She looked at Lelouch, smiled, and added, "By the way, if you can figure out what I meant, you'll be in for one h*** of a surprise." She walked off. Lelouch had another guess, but he figured it was wrong. But honestly, he didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic, except for Destiny. (I made her up)

*Chapter 4*

_"Oh my word… could she be…"_ Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted as Kallen came running down the hallway.

"Lelouch! Are you okay? You looked like you were going to pass out earlier! I thought for sure you got hurt!" Kallen gave Lelouch a "Suzaku-sized" hug. Lelouch was not exactly comfortable with this, as Kallen was, as you could say, "top-heavy."

"Umm, Kallen? What are you doing here? I thought the bell didn't ring yet." Lelouch wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Well, it didn't, but Ms. Sakura wanted someone to come check on you. You guys have been gone for a long time, and she began to get worried." She began rocking back and forth on her heels like a little kid who wanted a new toy. "I also wanted to tell you something. The Student Council President, Rivel, and Nina won't be able to make the party for Destiny's first day."

"Why not?" Lelouch was even more confused now.

"Well, apparently, the Student Council is going on a field trip soon, and they need to get the paperwork set up and cleared. It sounds like we're going to the beach soon, and we need to get it okayed by the Superintendent of our district." Kallen began to blush as she imagined Lelouch walking across the glittering sand, without a shirt on, his… Kallen's thoughts were interrupted yet again by Lelouch.

"Hey, is it okay if Destiny tags along? I think it would be great if she was to join the student council, but if she wants to, she needs to see what she's up against." Just then, Destiny spoke up.

"I think it would be a great idea! Especially if we were to have it on a weekend; that way, we wouldn't have to miss any more school than necessary, and we could also stay for 3 whole days!" Then, a relatively average-sized (for a high school student) blonde with calm, sparking green eyes came walking up, holding a few papers in her hand.

"Oh, hey Gina. What's that you're holding? The permission slips?" Lelouch asked her. (BTW this is also a character from Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori's fanfics. I got the okay from both of them. Apparently, after reading chapter 3, Gina now wants to be in my fanfic. Her whole lunch table read it. Apparently, I'm pretty good for a first-timer!)

"Sure are, Lelouch. Apparently, the superintendent thinks the student council do too much of a good job, and that we deserve a break."

"Cool. Hey, what time is it?" Destiny wondered aloud.

"It's about…" The bell rang, interrupting Lelouch from his talking.

"Oh, man, we gotta get changed!" Kallen almost shouted as soon as she realized that she, Lelouch and Destiny were still in their gym clothes. As they sped back to the changing rooms, Lelouch couldn't help but wonder what ever happened to C2. (For those of you who don't know, C2 is they one who gave Lelouch Geass in the first place.) Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. "_Oh my gosh. Could it have been Tori? She acts a lot like her, and also talks like her, too. I think what C2 said _(btw, this was not in the anime, just in my fanfic.)_ "Lelouch, you do realize that where I come from, we have the ability to look like someone we're not." THAT'S IT!_ Lelouch sped even faster to the locker rooms, and once he was changed, got a late pass fro Ms. Sakura. As he was walking to Study Hall, he was thinking about the party they were going to throw for Destiny. He wondered what the President was planning. Normally, she wouldn't normally allow a party after school, especially for a student she'd never met. Lelouch was wondering what thoughts wee swirling around her twisted mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this fanfic, just Destiny. (I made her up)

(A/N, ANYONE WHO IS YOUNGER THAN THE AGE OF 12 IS ADVISED NOT TO READ THIS CHAPTER AND THE TWO THAT FOLLOW)

*Chapter 5*

As the student council was packing for the trip, Lelouch wondered if he would be able to get Destiny to remember the party they were throwing for her.

"Destiny!" He called.

"Yes Lelouch?" he heard her sweet voice answer.

"Don't forget, we're going to have a surprise for you at 3:30 today! We have all the decorations set up, and most of us will be there."

As Destiny was walking to the gym, she wondered what they were planning. She wasn't sure if it was a legit party, or whether it was more or less of a dance. When she walked into the gym, she was surprised by a miniature confetti cannon, and heard, "WELCOME TO ASHFORD, DESTINY!" She was very surprised, as all of the friends she had made were all standing there, with arms outstretched and big smiles on their faces.

"I told you you were gonna like it!" Lelouch cheered as he saw the big grin on Destiny's face.

"Come on, there's something else we want to show you." He took her hand and began to drag her across the gym to where all of the student council (or at least what was left of them) members were, and they held out a gift for her. She took the gift, opened it, and in there was a strange black mask inside. She took it out, and upon doing so Lelouch's face showed to ultimate signs of shock: small pupils, large jaw drop, and an "I think I might have to kill you" look on his face.

"Hey, isn't that the mask Zero wears?" Gina popped in.

"Yeah, I think it is," Destiny began to put a small smirk on her face. Lelouch had no other choice. He had to use his geass.

"All of you," he paused to let his geass activate. "Forget everything you just saw." He could not use his geass on Destiny, as Tori had said before, he made a mistake. He wasted his geass on petty self-satisfying wants and desires. Everyone else was not only affected by Lelouch's geass, but by Destiny's as well. She had frozen time.

"You know?" Lelouch said in disbelief.

"Yes, Sherlock, I do. Isn't it a little obvious by now?" Destiny tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't. While she was busy laughing her head off, she doubled over, and he saw something he probably shouldn't have. He snickered and said, "Wow. And I thought I was the only one keeping a secret." She saw where his eyes looked, shut up, and turned a deep shade of crimson red.

"You b*****n' pervert! Why'd you look?"

"Well, isn't it a little obvious by now?" Lelouch was clearly mocking her, and with that she gave him a sharp smack on the head.

"Either way, as Tori said before," she was interrupted by a concerned Lelouch.

"How long do the effects of your geass work?"

"Hmmm, actually, about as long as I want them to, but it can't last over 15 minutes."

"Oh, good." Lelouch said. (A/N, take note. This will add some major comedy later in this and the next chapter!)

"Anyway, as I was saying, as Tori said before, you have something to do now. I know you know what that is." She giggled a little bit as she wrapped up her sentence. Lelouch thought for sure he had the right guess this time, and did the same thing to her as he did to Tori. This time, he was sure he was right, as even when he was pulling away, she let him catch his breath, and then basically forced another one on him. She smiled and said, "Someone else, too." She took the shocked and blushing Lelouch by the top of his hair, and turned his head towards the student council members. More specifically, Suzaku and Gina.

"Please excuse me for a moment." He stepped into the hallway and Destiny did not even attempt to hold back her laugh as she heard Lelouch retching in the hallway. As he came back in, he was bent over and was holding his stomach.

"Kay, I think I'm good…" he moaned weakly. He began to walk towards the two she was motioning towards, and when he got there he whispered, "I will never live this down." He heard Destiny say, "Clock's ticking. Hurry up, or else your secret's out."

"And what if I tell people yours?" He felt a little spirit rise inside him.

"So what if I care? Everyone will just think you're a pervert for looking." He felt a little of him die inside. He began to move towards Suzaku first, incase her geass wore off before he could finish. He brushed some of Suzaku's hair out of the way, and pressed his lips against Suzaku's. Once he was done with Suzaku he gave Destiny a "Do I have to?" look. Apparently she knew what he meant.

"You don't have to, but that's if you want the world to think you're Zero." She replied, and her melodic voice made it hard for him to complain. He began to walk towards Gina.

But he was too late. Just as he was leaning in, Destiny's geass wore off and she said, "Time's up."

Lelouch was too far forward now. He could not stop himself. He then cupped Gina's soft face and gave her a sweet kiss, even though he knew she was now unfrozen. She turned a bright shade of rose, and said, "Why'd you do that?" The only reason Lelouch said what he said was because he didn't want the blabbermouth (Destiny) to tell everyone his secret.

"I did it because there is a secret I have, and no one is allowed to find out." Gina took that as an "I love you," and hugged the crap out of him. He then began to walk into the hallway and "throw up" again, and this time Destiny thought he really did.

The next day, it was time for the trip. All of the student council members were chatting with their friends, which left Lelouch and Destiny alone.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened last night, and I hope you can forgive me. I don't know what came over me. Either way, friends?" She held out her hand, and instead of taking it, Lelouch said, "More." He ducked down behind the seat and gave her a real kiss this time, one he decided on himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Code Geass Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for Destiny, I made her up.

[A/N the people in this chapter and the next are some of my friends at school, and they all want to be in these next chapters. (Bad choice LOL!) By the way, I was listening to Clear and Nero First Contact All Night. This means, if I put a lot of really touching moments in, that's why. LONG LIVE AND GOD HELP JAPAN!]

**Anyone younger than the age of 12 is advised not to read the chapter after this one! This one is actually okay though, just please advise viewer discretion. **

*Chapter 6*

As the student council was on the bus for the trip to the beach, most of the girls, except for Kallen and Destiny, were all talking about how they like a certain guy or whatnot, Kallen didn't really care. She walked down the bus isle to where Destiny and Lelouch were sitting, and said, "Hey Destiny, can I borrow Lelouch for a second?"

"You guys talk about me like I'm some kind of toy…" Lelouch did mind talking to Kallen, because he did not know how much she knew about his little secret.

"Sure, I don't mind." Destiny replied with a smile on her face. Honestly, she didn't want Kallen to talk to Lelouch in fear of the same thing he was afraid of. They both had secrets, but she wasn't allowed to say Lelouch's.

"Lelouch," Kallen sounded a little concerned. "Is there something going on with you and Destiny? As one of your best friends, I think I have the right to know."

"Why would you say something as ridiculous as that? We may be good friends, but I am just trying to get her a little more relaxed. She seemed to be really scared and upset when I first met her, and I wondered if something had happened recently, but I did not want to ask, incase it would be uncomfortable for her to answer. I was just trying to be polite." Lelouch was telling the truth, but it really did make him wonder, did something happen recently she wanted to keep hidden?

"Hey, you okay?" Liz (one of mah friends) walked up and sounded like she was actually trying to snap him out of one of his daydreams.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about something." Lelouch responded. As he was wrapping up his sentence, one of his other friends walked up.

"Dude, you started blushing… You thinkin' about someone? Does _Il aime __une fille?_" As Johnny (another one of mah friends) was talking, and he started to blush more, as Lelouch took French, and knew what it meant. (For those of you who don't, it translates to "does he love a girl.") He said, "I think I'm gonna head to the back of the bus, less movement. I get carsick easy." Lelouch lied.

"Kay. Hope you feel better," Kallen said.

He walked to the back seat and slouched down, so he was eye to eye with Destiny. He whispered, "Don't worry; I don't think they're too suspicious. Yet." Lelouch really did begin to get a little worried. He guessed Destiny knew what he meant, and she began to stroke his black hair, letting it slowly fall, strand by strand. He instantly felt better. It was almost like Destiny was his mother, she always knew how he was feeling, and knew how to cheer him up.

"Hey, Destiny, I've been meaning to ask you…" Lelouch paused a little bit.

"Yes, what is it?" Destiny sounded a bit concerned herself now. He wondered if she really could understand what he was thinking.

"Well, the first time I met you, you looked like you had just bumped into a state-of-the-art assassin. Is everything okay with you and your family? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"No, its okay, I guess it's time for me to tell you. My mother died 3 weeks before I came to this school, she was murdered. I was afraid that was going to happen to me." She began to bite her lip, but he could still see her twitch every so often, and saw tears flow down her perfect face. It now looked like she was going to start bawling any second, so he had to act on his gut instinct. He wrapped his arms around her, in a gentle embrace, and gently laid her head against the top of his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine; I swear I will stop at nothing to protect you." He tried to sound as comforting as possible, but he only had one option left. He turned her tear soaked face towards his, gazed softly into her mismatched yellow and blue eyes, then gave her the softest and most gentle kiss possible, and he thought that she had fallen head-over-heels or him, just as he had for her. He thought this because what seemed to make her the most happy was him kissing her. He let it continue for as long as they could take, and he had to pull away, as Kallen began to come into view.

"Oh, Lelouch, what happened?" She saw the tears flowing down Destiny's face, and guessed that he had asked her the question they were talking about earlier.

"Yeah, ev-everythings-everythings fine, Ka-Kallen." Destiny replied between sobs.

"I don't think it is, but I will leave it up to you two whether or not to tell anyone else. It's your decision Destiny." Kallen walked back away.

"Oh, it's nothing..." he heard her talk to her "girlfriends" and quickly went out of earshot.

"Destiny, do you love me?" Lelouch was almost literally dying to know, and he also wanted to know why she seemed to enjoy his kisses so much.

"Well, Lelouch, you see," She paused to wipe the tears from her face; she had stopped crying by now. "I grew up with a mother that loved me a lot, but it seemed like my father didn't. He would only say hello to me about once or twice a week, and he barely hugged me. Ever since my mother died, it seems like you've been the only one who care about me anymore. You know, like a real father, but a lot easier to get along with. Plus, you have given me so many opportunities to make friends and have fun; I forgot all of my troubles."

They kept talking, and were at the beach in no time. As they were getting changed into their bathing suits and Lelouch couldn't help but wonder what Destiny had said earlier. He decided to try to push it to the back of his mind, and focus on the fun they were about to have over the next 3 days.

When everyone came out of their changing rooms, Lelouch noticed only a few of the girls were wearing one-piece bathing suit, and most of them had bikinis on. Lelouch felt a nosebleed coming on as soon as he looked at Destiny.

WOW. That was all he could think about. WOW. He walked over to her, and upon doing to, she began to walk towards him.

"So, Lelouch. My secret comes out." She said, as she began to blush a deep shade of maroon. He began to walk don to where the rest of the student council members were sting, and began to talk to Suzaku and Gina again, along with Liz and Ricky. (The other one of the 3 people who want to be in these chapters)

"Do you guys think that it would be okay if Destiny and I stepped out for lunch really quick?" They all said, "Okay, sure." He told Destiny, and with their original clothes on, began to walk towards the nearest restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Code Geass Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Destiny.

(A/N Ughh… my friends can't tell who's who so I might as well say it now. Johnny= Marshall, Liz= Hannah, and Ricky= Alex. Okay? Jeez, it's just a fanfic, why should it matter who's who? Yet… LOL devious thought for chapter 8)

Anyone who is younger than the age of 12 or 13 is advised to not read this chapter. I got a lot of crap from my friends saying I should up the rating, so instead I am cutting out some of the 18+ parts. *Sigh…*

*Chapter 7*

As Destiny and Lelouch were walking to the restaurant Destiny became curious.

"Why'd you insist on taking me to a restaurant Lelouch? It's not even lunch time yet."

"Well, I needed some time alone to talk with you." He replied, a smirk on his face unnoticed by Destiny. She nodded and kept walking. When they were inside, she couldn't help but think, "_Wow!"_ There were golden streamers hanging on each corner of the walls, a shiny coat of royal blue paint glistened on two of the walls, and the other two were a bright yellow and a calm sea blue, like Destiny's right eye. (A/N Yes, Destiny's right eye is blue, and her left eye is yellow-orange. I have a friend in eighth grade that has those colors, and they are so awesome!)

"Okay, umm… Mister Lamperouge and Miss Kagura. Right this way." Their waiter showed them to their table, and they both got the garden salad with a light dressing. (A/N Sorry if you think the name is a bit bland, I was having an epic brain fart all day, even in school! It sucks to be a teenager.) As they were eating and talking about what Destiny had said the other day on the bus, a man dressed in a black pair of slacks, a ski mask, and a dark camo "sweater" broke the door open and said, "OKAY, I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT, NOW! IF YOU DON'T MOVE IN THE NEXT 2 MINUTES, I WON'T HOLD BACK!" He began to swing the steel bar he was holding in his glove-covered left hand. All the people in the restaurant began to scream and race for the exit, and Destiny started to pull Lelouch's hand saying, "Let's go! Come on Lelouch, what are you doing?" Lelouch's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as the man began to rise up behind Destiny. Lelouch tried to get in his range of fire to keep Destiny out of harm's way.

"Come on girlie, you're coming with me!" He started to drag her away by her curly brunette cream- colored hair. Lelouch charged after him, and as the man swung, Destiny screamed, "NO!" and jumped in front of Lelouch, being hit clear across her head, and Lelouch thought he heard a crack as the man's bar connected with Destiny's head. Lelouch was blistering with fury, and his eyes started to water as he could not see Destiny's chest move at all. He thought she was dead. A small puddle of blood began to form at her right ear, and Lelouch began to scream at the top of his lungs. He took the man by the collar of his shirt, and legit threw him out of the window, glass shattering everywhere and some scraping Lelouch's arm. He didn't care about the sting of pain as him arm slowly began to fall limp.

"D****t!" He thought. He assumed the glass had cut one of his nerves, as he couldn't move his left arm. He cared more about Destiny, as her injuries were far worse than his. Almost as if his brain clicked into place, he grabbed a handful of napkins, and with his arm now working, pressed them against the side of Destiny's head. He could now slowly, but surely see Destiny's chest begin to rise and fall. Her breath was definitely slow, but there. He breathed a sigh of relief as her heard her breathing speed back to normal and felt a steady pulse in her neck. He picked her up gently, as though she was a newborn baby, cradling her with her still bleeding (but not as bad as before) head resting against the left side of his chest.

When he got Destiny up to his room, he got the first aid kit hanging on the wall, took out the gauze pads and tape, and began to wrap them around her head. He was still in shock over what had just taken place, but that did not stop his brain from telling his arms to weave the tape around the remainder of her head. When he was done, he decided to stay with her, incase she went into a coma or passed out in her sleep.

He realized how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping, and couldn't help but think of his little sister Nunally. (Nunally really is his sister in the show. She is blind and crippled for the most of it, but those of you who have watched all of R2 know what happens. For those of you who don't, sorry, but I don't want to spoil a great ending!) Even so, he couldn't help but think of what she had said on the bus.

"_My mother died 3 weeks before I came to this school, she was murdered. I was afraid that was going to happen to me. I grew up with a mother that loved me a lot, but it seemed like my father didn't. He would only say hello to me about once or twice a week, and he barely hugged me. Ever since my mother died, it seems like you've been the only one who care about me anymore."_Lelouch couldn't help himself from crying tears of sorrow. Not for himself, but for Destiny instead. He tried to stop them, but the tears flowed freely down his now partially red face. Even though he was pretty much going through the same thing, (Yes, Lelouch's father pretty much hates him, and his mother was assassinated by V2. Not C2, V2. It's confusing, I agree, but it gets less confusing as you watch the rest of the series.) He had a sister who loved him, lots of great friends, and an amazing new one, one he loved with all his heart.

When he stopped crying, he swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to protect Destiny from anyone or anything that wanted to hurt her. With that, he climbed on the bed, and as if by oath, gave her a "father-like" kiss as she called it.

Just then, the door silently opened, without Lelouch knowing. Alex walked in, and saw Lelouch in the "certain" position. (Sorry guys, but like I said, no 18+ moments can happen. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, the position Destiny and Lelouch are in right now is the one when a guy is on top of a girl. Yeah, that one.) Alex snickered to himself and with his own dirty little secret, shut the door and bolted down the hall.

The next day, everyone was relaxing at the pool, and when Alex walked up to Lelouch, Lelouch wondered what he was going to do. Alex normally never talked to him, didn't hate him, but rarely talked to him.

"I know what happened yesterday." Alex whispered in Lelouch's ear. Lelouch acted like he didn't know what Alex was talking about and said, "What do you mean? I went to the beach, and then took Destiny to lunch. Is it wrong of me to try to be a good person?"

"No, there's not, and that isn't what I as talking about, don't try to hide it Lelouch. I saw what you did. You were crying like a baby, then you-" Alex was cut off as Lelouch playfully threw him into the pool, as Destiny was, again, coming into earshot. Lelouch couldn't let her find out incase she got the wrong idea.

"Umm, Lelouch? Is that Alex you just threw into the pool?" _Dang it,"_ Lelouch thought as he realized he had almost fallen in himself. "Yeah, he was starting to bug me to have a "noodle war," (You guys know those things that help you stay afloat in the pools that are really long and hollow in the center? Those.) "And I kept telling him no, but he wouldn't listen." As he was finishing his sentence, Alex's head broke the surface and he gasped, "Lelouch, if you don't say it I will!" Lelouch now began to blush as he realized Destiny would definitely find out at this rate.

"Tell who what?" Destiny calmly questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Lelouch, you're blushing again. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No…"

"Really? I think you are." She grabbed his hand, and began to pull him towards the hotel room again. This time, she yanked him into the room, shut and locked the door, and said, "Okay Lelouch, either you tell me, or you do whatever I say for the rest of the semester. ANYTHING I WANT. GOT IT?"

Lelouch knew by know what sick and twisted thoughts swirled around her head.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll tell you. Just please don't do what I think you're about to do," Lelouch said as now he was the one pinned on the bed. (Look. This is a 12+ moment. What happens afterward is an 18+ moment. I won't go that far don't worry. Thank my health teacher for scarring me for life. Maybe I won't have kids after all…)

"All right. Be completely honest, and to make sure no one intrudes you while you're talking," she activated her geass, and Lelouch saw a small ball of red appear and disappear around the room, and perhaps the whole beach. "I will activate my geass." She finished. You have 15 minutes and counting. It shouldn't take you that long to explain."


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Okay so today was one of the days following my note. I was getting bored watching Soul Eater so I decided to put my 8****th**** chapter on the web! Rockin' Ending, Diggy-MO. So this chapter will be about as long as the others, but it will take me more time to type because chapters 8 and 9 are written, at least currently. This way if my dad is hogging the computer, which that night he was, (curse the fact that I don't have a laptop…) I can still show my friends the next day! ALSO THIS IS AN AU WORLD WITH CHARACTERS THAT ARE SOMETIMES OOC! Even so, here's chapter 8! And if any of you who were wondering who Jenna was, you will now see. She is not a crucial character, no offense to you-know-who, just there for drama and comedy… LOL all right now lets get to work *puts papers next to computer*)**

**Disclaimer: Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori will start loving yuri before I own code geass.**

**Tori: HEY- well that is true. **

**Destiny: PS THANKS FOR PUTTING ME IN UR ENDING AUTHORS NOTE! **

"So, you want to know what happened while you were unconscious."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, captain obvious. Now stop stalling!" She started to get MAD, so Lelouch began answering her question, but with another question.

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember getting hit on the head and then black. I heard two people scream, and then I passed out."

"Okay, I have a lot of explaining to do," Lelouch said as he sighed thinking about how she would react. "First off, the first scream you heard was me, then the person who attacked you as I threw him out of the window." Destiny silently chuckled as she thought about how weak little Lelouch could throw someone out of a window. "Second…"

***14 MINUTES LATER***

"Then I umm, I umm…" He trailed off thinking about what he did after he swore to protect her. **(A/N It was cheesy and clichéd, I get it. FOCUS ON THE STORY)**

"You… what?" She asked as she confusedly tilted her head to one side and shrugged her shoulders.

"I umm, kissed you…" He began to blush at what he had confessed as Destiny fell silent. Her geass began to wear off, and Tori, along with Jenna **(A/N Her first and also last appearance in my fic) **walked in. Unknowing of that fact, Destiny became so overwhelmed with emotion that she grabbed Lelouch's shirt collar and pulled him close, quickly sealing the 4-foot distance between them with a kiss. Lelouch's eyes grew wide, then slowly shut as he was overwhelmed with emotion, too. **(A/N wow my 4****th**** authors note this chapter. Anyway, since I personally think it is gross, I will **_**not**_** and I repeat will **_**not**_** get into detail when two people kiss. Like, out of all the fanfics I read, about 9/10 of them describe, in full detail, the kiss. Whether or not there is tongues, lip movement, etc. *pukes* just letting those of you like me know. ;D) **It felt like hours passed after Destiny pulled away, still clutching Lelouch's shirt collar.

"_**WHAT THE F***ING H***?"**_ Tori and Jenna screamed simultaneously. This scared Destiny, making her yelp and fall off the bed, brining Lelouch down with her. She opened her eyes to seeing Lelouch inch-no, centimeters away. His hands were on the floor on either side of her head, his knees on the floor near her stomach. They both blushed at seeing each other up close, with company watching.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go now…" Jenna said, brushing her black hair away from her grass-green eyes, keeping herself cool and collected. Tori, on the other hand, was left with her mouth almost hitting the floor, her pupils small and her eye rims stretched wide as can be, even the ponytail her hair was tied up in stuck straight out behind her.

"Who would have ever guessed?" she said sarcastically, materializing next to Destiny and Lelouch, both red as roses. **(A/N I finally know what materializing means!) **

"Well, you see…" Lelouch and Destiny realized that they were talking at ht same time, so they both shut up.

"I was just coming to tell you guys that there is going to be a beach party soon, and everyone, including you two, is invited. Actually, the student council's hosting it, so your attendance is mandatory. There will be a bonfire, BBQ, slow dancing, races, and even an announcement, based on everyone's votes or course, for beach queen and king." As Destiny finally made the heat on her face leave, she said, "Sounds like fun!"

The next night, everyone on the trip and staying at the beach was gathered around the bonfire. A total of about thirty people were there. Destiny was wearing her sky blue bikini before, which had a cite flower pattern on it. Tori was wearing a black bikini, with an outline of a rainbow on the top.

"Tori, are you sure that's big enough for you?" Lelouch asked, trying to suppress a grin. Tori, in turn, shot him a death glare, as if to say, "BACK OFF MY BODY, B****!" Even still, she made no other reaction.

"OKAY EVERYONE! TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE BEACH QUEEN AND KING!" the announcer, Alex said through a megaphone. "YOU GUYS HAVE VOTED, AND THE BEACH QUEEN AND KING ARE…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

**(A/N HA u guys are probably really pissed off right now, I understand. I PROMISE I will update within the next few days. Cross my heart and (don't, really) hope to die! So, yeah. PEACE 4 NOW MAH LOYAL READERS! Also, I will be giving shout-outs to those of you who reviewd my story in hopes to make it better in the next chapter, so read, review, follow, alert, favorite, whatever… PRETTY PLEASE! *pouts cutely*)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N HA I left you guys with a cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Anyways, it's about time I updated! I know I updated a couple days ago, but the key to a lot of readers is to **

**Make your story interesting**

**Update frequently so you can almost guarantee your story will be at the top of the page. And**

**Study other (more experienced) author's methods and see if you can use some of them to make your story better. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, because so far I have now 10 chapters, and only 4 reviews! I am starting to think my writing is bad. Not, "oh, well I'll make another one" bad, like "I might stop writing this it's so sucky" bad. ** ** Not a great confidence booster. Anyway, on with the story!)**

"_OKAY EVERYONE! TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE BEACH QUEEN AND KING!" the announcer, Alex said through a megaphone. "YOU GUYS HAVE VOTED, AND THE BEACH QUEEN AND KING ARE… _LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE," He paused to let everyone cheer for him, as Kallen, in a light purple strap bikini, came out holding a makeshift crown (made out of little plastic palm trees and a fake crown) and placed it on his head. "AND ALSO, KAZANKIRI TORI!" *cricket cricket cricket* *THUD* Tori fell backwards in shock and everyone went dead quiet. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"WHAT THE F***ING S***? WHO THE H*** F***ING VOTED FOR ME AS HIS," she motioned towards Lelouch, "D***ED QUEEN?" *cricket cricket cricket* Then everyone besides Destiny, Alex, Tori herself, Lelouch, Jenna **(A/N okay I lied. **_**This**_** is her last appearance) **and some other random guy raised their hands. A quite large 24-6 majority.

"SCREW ALL OF YOU B******S!"

"Tori calm down!" Destiny quickly made her way over to Tori, who was now so red her face looked like it very well might explode. Suddenly Lelouch began to crack up laughing. "Hahahahahaha hahahahaha! Ha, ah my stomach hurts!" He doubled over, clutching his stomach, still laughing even though now, he, too was red in the face. **(A/N ooh, bad move little Lulu) **Tori stood up and, with an evil grin on her face, leaped over the bonfire and began chasing Lelouch all over the beach. He was screaming and running for his life. After a while, he began to get tired, and remembering her "weak spot," jumped into the water. She jumped in after him, forgetting that **(A/N dun dun dun!) **she couldn't swim. **(A/N incase you forgot she is pretty much C2 in another body… she is from another planet, so she probably can't swim.) **She "swam" after Lelouch, that is until she forgot she couldn't swim.

"Mmph!" Tori clamped her hand over her mouth and began to flail her legs wildly. Her face turned a dark shade of blue, and suddenly her grip relaxed and she started to sink. Lelouch, seeing this, grabbed her wrist and yanked her up so that her head broke the surface. He came our shortly after. He was carrying her bride-style and everyone began crowding around her.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she dead?"

"Aw, Tori…"

"Guys, back off a bit." Kallen shoved some people put of the way, and put two fingers to Tori's neck. She also put her ear to Tori's mouth.

"Okay, her pulse is slow, but steady. Her breathing is fine, and everything seems fine." Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. He began to walk back towards the hotel, and unnoticed by anyone besides Alex, Destiny walk quietly behind him. _"Wow. None of this would have happened if I hadn't transferred to Ashford and met Lelouch. Huh. Funny how fate just seems to work itself out…" _With that final thought, Destiny walked back to the hotel behind Lelouch.

**(A/N you guys are probably thinking that its over. Well, it may or it may not. It all depends on the review count by the 2****nd**** of July. If I don't have at least ten (its only ten, not one hundred) reviews, the chance of me updating is going to be very slim. Probably not even there. Anyways, please review, follow, alert, favorite, whatever I don't care as long as you guys review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N Sorry it took me two weeks to update. See, my past couple weeks have been somewhat hectic because of holidays (BTW HAPPY 4****TH**** EVERYONE!) school camps, summer projects, putting up the trampoline that has been sitting in my garage since CHRISTMAS, and little 5 and 7 year old neighbors begging me to come into their pool every day. Literally every day. Understand why I took so long? Yeah, I thought so. Anyways, here is chapter 10 of my story. There will be a slight time skip, but only by a day. I really don't think you want to hear about Tori waking up, them carrying on with their day, etc. because incase you forgot, the party was at night. Or did I forget to mention that to? *facepalms* DANG IT! Well, enjoy. I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS, NOR WILL I EVER!)**

_(Destiny singing)_

_**(Lelouch singing)**_

_**(Both Singing)**_

"I can't believe you forgot you didn't know how to swim."

"That was yesterday, get over it!"

"How, I can still hear you screaming, 'Aaah, help the water's going to eat me!' every time you shut your eyes for more than 4 seconds, and we barely talk anymore!"

"You know what?"

"No, I don't know what, please enlighten me." The sarcastic amethyst-eyed boy put on a fake "dumb" smile put his hands under his chin as to say "please continue." This made the short brunette beside him blister with fury.

"You guys, cut it out! Lelouch, you should know better than to argue with Tori, and Tori you shouldn't forget those things so easily!" the girl walking beside them said, pointing an accusing finger at the latter.

"Destiny, stay out of this."

"No, I won't. Incase you forgot, we're on vacation and that means we're supposed to have fun. Not stand around and argue with others. Now keep walking, we need to get to," Destiny paused to pull out a piece of paper with scrawled writing on it. "A place called 'The Sing Wing' by 3:00, and it's already 2:45!"

"Okay, two things. One, relax. I can see the sign for it up there," Lelouch pointed at a glowing neon sign visible even in the daylight. "And two, how can you read Alex's handwriting? It's a mess!" What the black-haired boy said was true. It looked more like 'Me + ot da Sind Wimd betone 3' than 'Meet at the Sing Wing before 3.'

"I… uh… his handwriting isn't that bad!" Destiny managed to force out with all the excuses running around her mind.

"Sure… sure…" Tori finally spoke up after listening to the two beside her argue like kids. Then again, she was one to talk.

"Tori, when did you even get here? You're not on the student council."

"When did you finally get the guts to talk to me? Last time we talked was when you mistook me for a FREAKIN' FIVE YEAR OLD! And I have a life, you know. I heard from Lulu-boy over here that you guys were going to vacation here so I figured I should stop by." Tori looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Crap, I gotta get going!" She took off before Lelouch or Destiny could say "bye."

As they walked in, they were greeted by the student council, all somehow wearing the same thing. Light blue cotton polo and khaki cargo shorts. The girls, however, wore khaki skirts with white leggings.

"Was there some kind of understood dress code we weren't aware of?" Destiny pondered.

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, we were planning on telling you guys about it, but for certain reasons I can't say, we decided not to." The President gave him one of her signature glares.

"What exactly are those reasons? Certainly they must be very important if the Student Council's vice president and the newest member couldn't be bothered to receive this oh-so valuable information." Lelouch said, clearly mocking her "serious" tone.

"Like I said, reasons I can't say Lulu."

"Don't call me that!"

"But I want to."

"Too bad!"

"Someone's a sourpuss today." Gina popped in.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two arguing shouted in unison. Gina flinched back hearing that remark.

"Are we going to stand here and argue, or are we going to sing?" The undeniable peace keeper of the group, Alex, spoke up.

"He's got a good point. We came here to have fun, not argue."

"Thank you, Destiny."

"Welcome," she replied, beaming with pride that someone finally said thank you to her.

"Come on!"

"No, I don't want to!"

"You agreed to come here, therefore you agreed to sing."

"But I don't wanna!"

"That's fascinating. Now come on!"

"NO!"

"YES!"  
"D***, you're strong!"

"I know." Destiny finally managed to drag the now-reluctant Lelouch up to the stage.

"Pick a song."

"Any song?"

"Yes, any song." After careful consideration, Lelouch picked a song.

"This is one of my favorites." Lelouch said with a grin.

"Oh, no. Which one is it?" Lelouch whispered the title into her ear.

"Oh, I know that one!"

"Okay then, you sing first?"

"No way on Earth, Lelouch."

"Fine, I'll start." The tune selected began playing.

_**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**___

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

_**You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around**__  
You make me crazier, crazier  
__**Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes**__  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

_**Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know**__  
__**How that would feel  
And you made it so real**___

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
_**You make me crazier, crazier  
**__Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
__**You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh**___

_**Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore**___

_**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
**__**You make me crazier, crazier**__  
__**Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes**__  
__**You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier**_

…

Cheering from all over the club started, even people who didn't know them. However, the Student Council cheered the loudest.

"Wasn't this a great idea Alex?"

"Yeah, it actually was. I'll admit, I had my doubts. She really does seem more relaxed than she was when she first came to Ashford. Good job, Milly."

Lelouch and Destiny came down from the stage, only to be attacked by comments and requests from their friends.

"You guys were amazing!"

"Great job!" These next two offended the former a bit.

"Who knew Lulu-chan could sing?"

"I didn't! He never sings!"

"Guys, give them some air." Alex himself had to step in front of them to get them to back off. Then he, himself turned to ask them something.

"Can you guys sing Love Story?" Lelouch and Destiny both turned as red as apples hearing that.

"Why?" the latter asked.

"Because, you guys would sound so good singing that song together!"

"Ugh, fine. Be glad you're one of my friends, Alex." After the next two pairs of singers went by, Lelouch and Destiny walked back up on the stage. Destiny scrolled down the list of songs until she found it. The song started, and Lelouch was, again, the one to sing first.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**___

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**___

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
_**It's a love story baby just say yes**___

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**___

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince**__ and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
**__  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
__**My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
**__  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

And said, _**marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes**___

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

…

Again, cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes, Destiny?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Making me feel welcome, secure, protected, and even throwing some fun in my life."

"I didn't do any of that."

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked, now confused.

"If you hadn't took the time to get to know me, none of that would have happened. I'm the one who should be thanking you, Destiny." Destiny gave him a warm smile.

"Let's get back to the others, they must have something else planned for today." And off they went.

**(A/N Okay, I gotta give credit to my friend for suggesting the songs, and the website where I found the lyrics. First, for Crazier by Taylor Swift, **[| From: . |]**and for Love Story by Taylor Swift, **[From: .]**)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N Well, this is the last chapter. I know I said it would probably end up having thirteen chapters to it, but the keyword in that phrase is probably. For my next fic, I am making a Legend of Zelda fanfic, since I have been completely obsessed with OoT recently, {epic game, btw} and have read a lot of LoZ fanfics. In which most Sheik was a boy, (that irks me, I say she's a girl) so I am putting it in her perspective so you guys can openly decide whichever gender preference you have. Also, could any one of my readers (that means you) give me definitions for the following phrases?**

**Fluff**

**Lemons**

**A crack fic**

**Mary-Sue**

**Shounen (or Shouen)- ai**

**Mpreg**

**Call me dumb for not knowing what they mean, but I am a new writer and do not yet know! I am leaving this fanfic up instead of deleting it, for those of you who actually like it, but I personally hate it. So here is the last chapter, give me your opinions/ideas for my next fic, review and enjoy!)**

Lelouch hated Milly right now.

He **really** hated her.

See, right now, he should be happy but instead he's not.

And it's all thanks to her.

And Destiny, he couldn't forget her.

After all, it was her bright idea to take them to a movie.

However, it was Milly's idea to pick the scariest movie there.

Lelouch hated scary movies.

Everyone else loved them. Of course.

Even now, as Destiny held him and whispered comforting words to him, he still felt horrible. The movie had ended roughly a half an hour ago, but seeing all the killings in that movie reminded him what it was like to be Zero. He knew none of them would understand, but he still felt horrible.

"Lelouch, it's okay. It was only a movie… there's nothing to be worried about. I'm here for you…" Of course she would say that. He knew it. She didn't understand. He felt a little of the pain he was now forcefully enduring go away when Destiny began to comfortingly rub his back, up and down… up and down… Lelouch thought for sure he would fall asleep right then and there. But he knew he couldn't. After all, they were on the train back to Ashford.

"Lelouch, come on. Get up. Time to go." He felt someone roughly shake him by his shoulders, and he woke up to be staring into Rivalz's face.

"Gaah!" He shouted, and scooted backwards, ramming into Destiny who was now uncomfortably squished between Lelouch and the train window. He inched forward, giving her some room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We gotta go! We're here already!"

"Wah…" Lelouch was still partly dazed from the nap he hadn't even known he'd taken.

"I said we're here!" This declaration was a little louder than the rest, shocking Lelouch into realizing they were at the train station near Ashford academy. They got their luggage and got off of the train. As they began the relatively short walk from the train to the academy, an eerie silence fell over them. Even though there was much to talk about, no one spoke a word.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Alex bravely asked the ever-so-silent crowd.

…

…

…

No response.

_This is strange…_Lelouch thought to himself, _normally they are all begging to talk to one another…_ Well whatever was going on, Lelouch somehow couldn't be bothered by it.

"… Lelouch?"

"Yes, Rivalz?"

"Heh. You're going o think I've gone mad for asking this, but are you by any chance… Zero?" Lelouch felt his blood freeze and every eye within a two-mile radius turn to him.

"What would make you ask such a ridiculous question?" Lelouch said, trying to hide the shake in his voice.

"Well, I thought for sure I saw you use geass the other day, they mentioned that Zero can use it…"

"Rivalz, geass doesn't exist."

"But it does! Why else would all of those soldiers kill themselves?" Lelouch then thought back to that first day, the day he received his geass.

"I'm not sure…" Lelouch lied through his teeth.

"Wait; didn't Shirley say something about seeing someone who looked like you piloting the 'nightmare frame,' as the news called it?" _That's impossible… I erased her memory…! The geass canceller! Screw it!_

"Well who knows half the things that come out of that girl's mouth…" Luckily she was standing far enough away from him that she didn't hear him. Lelouch couldn't take any chances. _Good thing the geass canceller affected everyone else, too…_

"Everyone!" He shouted, making them turn their heads. "Forget this trip ever happened, as with the discussion we just had." With a flick of his wrist and a blink of his eye, everyone immediately forgot. He somehow got them all back to the school before they realized what was going on.

_Well…_ Destiny thought to herself. _Even if he doesn't, at least I know __**The Destiny of Lelouch**_.

**(A/N Sucky ending? Well I was having an epic brain fart whilst writing this, so I couldn't come up with anything better. Please PM me to answer my questions above. Thanks for being loyal readers! Ooh, before I forget, I did promise shout outs! Shout outs go to…**

**Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori,**

**Shattered Bookman,**

**Ghost2113, and **

**An anonymous reviewer that labeled themselves as "Green Tea."**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next story! Good bye everyone!)**


End file.
